


Flesh by Simon Curtis

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [16]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon?, Kinky, M/M, eating each other, not really canon, slightly nsfw, white haired!kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482





	Flesh by Simon Curtis

Kaneki felt arms wrap around him. He didn't understand why. He didn't understand how. Where was he? Was he alive still? What had happened in the past few minutes? He was starving. He wanted meat. He wanted food. Oh, how he would love to be able to eat _normal_ food. How long had it been since his hair had turned white? How long had it been since he had eaten a _human_? His stomach growled and his body ached. He wanted to sleep. Would he be able to die? Tonight? Finally?

Someone slapped him.

Kaneki tried to focus his eyes on the person currently holding his body. He squinted, but, he still couldn't see very well, his vision was blurry, he felt as if he would pass out. He'd rather stay unconscious, permanently...if he could.

"Kaneki-kun, please, don't fall asleep," the voice requested. It sounded familiar. But, why should he listen to it? He didn't want to live in a world where he had to kill to survive. He had been trying to live this long, wasn't that enough? He had killed thousands of ghouls just to keep from killing humans. But, he didn't exactly _want_ to kill ghouls either. 

Just what kind of miserable life was he living?

Where he made friends with his prey?

"I don't mind if you eat me. I don't mind if you get overcome by the hunger and fatally wound me, but please, don't allow yourself to die."

Tsukiyama. There was only one person who could be that stupid. Why did the guy care so much about him anyway? Kaneki didn't want to take him up on his offer, but, he _did_ look rather appetizing. His hunger got the best of him. Kaneki struggled to sit up. The world was spinning. Tsukiyama steadied him, as best he could, but Kaneki was still wobbly. The male became increasingly aware of the Frenchman's body. Kaneki no longer saw a person. He saw a meal. He saw food. And, he hated himself for thinking this way.

Kaneki ran his tongue along Tsukiyama's shoulder. He was unsure. He didn't want to do this. But, at the same time, he really did. Tsukiyama shivered. That's what you get for not wearing a shirt. Don't you realize how cold it is outside? What were you thinking? This abandoned warehouse doesn't have insulation. You'll freeze to death, or worse, Kaneki will eat all of you.

The white-haired ghoul opened his mouth and hovered over Tsukiyama's shoulder. He was still refusing to do this. Tsukiyama took the initiative and placed his hand on Kaneki's head, pushing it down. "Sink your teeth into my flesh," he stated. Kaneki had no choice now, he was already doing so. 

Tsukiyama's taste was different from the ghouls he had eaten before. It was pleasant. He couldn't quite place a finger on why. But. He wanted more. He wanted a _lot_ more. Tsukiyama yelled out, in pain, or in pleasure, Kaneki couldn't trust his ears to decipher which. He'd only taken a bite. He'd only taken a small portion. He was afraid, that if he ate any more, there really wouldn't be anything left of Tsukiyama. 

And that simply wasn't right. 

His body was too delicious to be rid of. 

Kaneki pushed Tsukiyama away. However, he was still too weak to do so. Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki and held him close, muttering, "Don't even try to hold it back, just let it go."

His lips were parted, but no words escaped them. Kaneki was having a hard time refusing such an offer, even his voice wouldn't tell such lies. Tsukiyama lied down, Kaneki was now straddling him. _I don't want to._ He cursed himself. _But, actually, I really do._

Kaneki leaned forward and bit down, in the same place as before. He continued to eat this delicacy, so wonderfully offering itself to him. Oh, how he hated himself. Oh, how he wished he hadn't gotten this weak. No holding back now. No stopping it. Again, Tsukiyama cried out. In pain? In lust? The man was a pervert. It could very well be both. 

"Kaneki..." he panted "kun..." he panted again. Why? Why did Kaneki feel so... _aroused_? Or, was it because he was eating Tsukiyama? That he felt this way? Was this how Tsukiyama always felt? Around Kaneki? Perhaps he was finally understanding the male in a way he never thought he would. 

Were they truly 'becoming one'?

The ghoul stopped eating. He had his fill, in a sense. He was more curious about what it would be like if _he_ was the one being eaten. Should he reward Tsukiyama? For saving his life? Kaneki sat up and looked down at the damage he had done. The Frenchman was already healing. Monster. Beloved demon. Kaneki placed his hand by Tsukiyama's mouth, tracing his lips with his finger. He thrust his finger in and said, "Eat."

Kaneki watched the feelings of confusion on Tsukiyama's face. When Kaneki didn't move his finger, the male bit down. Kaneki yelped. This was painful. Why was he enjoying it? Why was Tsukiyama enjoying it too? Ah, no, the male had always wished to eat him...he was beginning to understand why.

It was just a finger. He had lost them over and over again, countless times before. And yet, Tsukiyama seemed so grateful. The expression on his face was one of pleasure. He was happy? Over such a simple thing? Kaneki didn't understand. He doubted that he ever would.

There was a glimmer of hunger in Tsukiyama's eyes. Kaneki gazed over his body. The male underneath him had lost some weight. Could it be? That he had starved himself too? Because of Kaneki? This couldn't be allowed. Kaneki frowned. 

"Once, you wanted to eat me while I ate another," Kaneki began. "Does it still count, if you eat me while I eat you?" Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama's eyes widened. Was he serious? Kaneki leaned down once more, hovering, with his mouth beside Tsukiyama's ear... _"Bon appetit."_


End file.
